


Sweetness

by Pocket_Theremin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_Theremin/pseuds/Pocket_Theremin
Summary: Reader’s just your average college student, who happens upon a janitor with wings.





	Sweetness

“Bar. This Saturday. You're coming.” Your friend stated, smirking.

“I don't know, am I? That’s probably gonna lead to me having to talk to people, and you know I'm not into that.” You said.

“Yes. You are. And it will lead to social interaction, cause I'm gonna find you a nice, strapping young man for you to flirt with. Cause you can deny it all you want, but we both know how much you love flirting and being cheesy.” You stopped listening halfway through, and ignored our buddy as they continued to walk forward. You were too busy staring, and wondering how your comrade didn't notice. Yeah, seeing strange people at your college campus was something you'd certainly encountered before, but…

This man had every one of those people beat. He had six large, golden wings protruding from his back. You tried to believe they were fake, people don't just have wings, but you couldn't. The way the feathers lined the wings, gradually changing size and texture the closer they got the base, the sheer size of the wings, the natural way they moved with each step he took… It was all so realistic.

“Hey! You better not be thinking of a way to get out of this.” Your amigo turned around with crossed arms, after noticing you had stopped. “Uh, you okay, Butterball?” You were too busy staring to acknowledge them. They turned to look to where you were staring, and smirked. “Okay, no clue why you started checking out the janitor, but hot damn am I glad you did, because that. Ass.” You absentmindedly listened to your homie, and your eyes subconsciously found their way to Wingman’s ass. Impressive. But very unimportant compared to the six gigantic wings protruding from his back.

You looked over to your compadre in disbelief. They looked back to you. “What? Don't act like that's not what you were staring at.” You looked around the campus. Not even one of the other students noticed him. You furrowed your brows, and shook your head in disbelief. It can’t be real? Did you just randomly start having one very sudden, vivid, and oddly specific hallucination? “You alright?”

“I… think I need more sleep.” You looked over at your dawg, who nodded in response. You could still see Wingman's wings, even in the corner of your vision.

“You and me both, mate. You and me both.” They sighed, and you both continued walking to the next class. “Fuckin’ college, man…” They muttered under their breath.

“Me. Too.”

~~~ Gabriel's POV ~~~

“‘Scuse me.” I said, trying to get around one of the students, -- odd that they're still hanging around so late -- but my job was made of difficult because of this stupid, inconvenient janitors cart thingy they make me take everywhere. I swear, it’s like the people who made these things didn't want them to be used. They're less maneuverable than a shopping cart.

“W-Wait.” They stuttered, gripping onto my sleeve. Their eyes immediately went wide and they pulled away, their heart beating a mile a minute. I looked them over. They were avoiding eye contact with me like they had years of practice, and they were slouching awkwardly, looking completely devoid of all confidence. Yet they seemed… Oddly determined. And, most importantly, they were actually really cute. “C-Can I, uh…” They started to mumble, quietly enough so that a normal person wouldn't be able to hear them. “Didn’t think this through, didja? You stupid, dumb dumb idiot.”

“You okay there…?” I trailed off, looking for their name. What would a socially inept college cutie want with a janitor? The point of my cover is to keep myself inconspicuous. Well, that and being able to watch everything go down. Can't say I'm complainin’, though, if it means I get to interact with them. There's something… oddly intriguing about them. Something I just can't quite place.

“Y/N.” They mumbled, and it almost sounded like they were pouting at themselves. Cute.

“Well, Y/N, what can I do ya for?” They blushed, and cursed under their breath. I had to keep myself from smirking. For once, I didn't even mean for there to be an innuendo.

“Eeh, uh. Your name.” Their voice faltered, and they glared down at their body, making the epitome of a ‘what the hell is your problem’ face.

I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. Not patronizingly, like it probably would've been for anyone else, but cause of how adorable it was when they did it. “Garfield.” 

“Wait, real-” They finally looked up, almost meeting my eyes, but stopping when they got to my “name” sewn into my uniform. They frowned, and their eyes met the ground again. “Oh. S-sorry.”

“Oh, don't worry about it, I’ve heard much worse. I’m named after a fictional, lasagna cat.” They nodded, and I waited to for them to say something more. They didn’t. “So, what was with the whole sleeve grabbing thing?”

Their eyes widened, and their cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink. “W-Well…” They had the face of internal panic, and awkwardly shifted their weight to their other foot. And then they just… fell. They grabbed hold of my wings, before their blush deepened and they pulled away with wide eyes. I flinched, pulling my wings away. That… That's not right.

They started panicking. “Shi- fuuuuh, sorry! I didn't mean! Ugh.” Their face fell. “I don't even know anymore, man.”

“You felt them.” I stared in disbelief. They nodded, awkwardly scratching the side of their head. “You… see them?” They nodded again. Are they? I… I didn't think Dad actually made us soulmates, especially not for archangels, but… They're sure as hell a human being, and humans can't just look at an angel's wings, yet alone touch them. “All of them?”

“Unless you somehow managed to fit a fourth pair of oversized wings on your back.” They said awkwardly, presenting it like they had said a joke. I had no idea what it was supposed to be, though, and by the face they made and the muttering that followed, neither did they. “I'm sorry, you're not human. I dunno anymore.” Their voice wavered, but they finally looked me in the eyes. They were so confused, and, honestly, me too. How do I even react to this situation?

“I'm…” What do I say? The Trickster? Loki? It's been so long since I've been Gabriel, but… I don't want to lie to them. I want them to trust me. “An archangel. Gabriel.”

Y/N nodded in disbelief. “‘Kay.” They looked down, before meeting my eyes again. “Why can I see them?”

“You're my soulmate.” I think?

“Oh, okay.” They nodded with a smile, as if that actually made everything make sense. They seemed to contemplate something, before speaking again. “Well, since I guess this is just a thing now, and I don't know what else to say. Did it hurt… When you fell from Heaven?” They snapped their fingers, before turning them into finger guns. I laughed in disbelief. Definitely perfect for me. 

“Not quite sure. But I think the real question here is, did it hurt… when you fell for me?”

“Nope. Cause I had your wings to keep me all safe and cozy.” They winked, before turning serious. “Oh, and about that whole wing thing, they're really pretty and soft, and I don't how intimate it would be, but in the future, when we're closer, I'm totally gonna be all over those things.” I laughed again. Y/N's just too precious.

“Can't blame ya there!” There was an awkward pause. I don't think either of us know how to handle this situation.

They nervously rocked on the balls of their feet, before speaking. “So, like, is this your real job? Cause you're pretty noticeable, and I've only seen you here for the past few days.” 

I scoffed. “If this was my real job, I'd probably get depressed, lose my appetite, not be able to eat sweets, and then I'd die. From the sweetness deprivation. Oh, but if anyone asks, I've been workin’ round here for six years.”

“Don't even worry about that, you won't die if I'm around. Cause I can give you all the sweetness you need.” They winked. “But, like, actually, do you even have a job? I know I don’t, cause I don't have time for one. Even though I need one. Cause I'm broke. Thanks college!” They gave sarcastic thumbs up tp the walls of the building, before awkwardly laughing. “Sorry bout that, just a little salty.”

“Don't worry about it, I know I can't blame ya. And, yeah, I do. Not one I get paid for, but trust me, Sweetness,” I winked. “money isn't a problem.” I refrained from making a dirty joke about how good they would taste, if they were both salty and sweet. 

“Well, what is it? Cause, attractive as you are, that janitor outfit is doing you no favors.” They smirked. “Garfield.”

“Excuse you, I make this work.” I did the generic female model pose, and they giggled. “And my job is one of the best. I get to make douchebags get what’s coming to them.”

“Ooh, fun! I like to do that, too. Now if only I got paid for it.”

“Maybe you can't, but stick with me and we can have lots of fun with it. I think you'll find my methods are… Less than traditional, but much more fun.”

They smiled. “So, I'm guessing all the weird shit going around is you?” 

“Guilty as charged.”

“Sweet. Been around some of those people, and they're kinda huge douche canoes.” They shrugged.

I couldn't help but laugh. “Douche canoes?”

“Oh, yeah. Just real big ass noodles.” 

“Ass noodles!?” I laughed even harder.

“Huge cunt nuggets.” They tried not to laugh, but eventually gave in and joined me.

They nervously started fidgeting with their clothes, once we had both recovered. “So, you wanna ditch the whole janitor look and go get some food that you'll probably have to pay for?” They smiled awkwardly. It was so cute, I just wanted to hug them.

“Sounds like fun. Is there anywhere open this late, though?”

“Oh, Gabriel, this is a college town. Everywhere is open this late.”

“Perfect. Lemme just get changed real quick, it won't take more than a second.”

“Oka-” I snapped, instantly changing into something much more comfortable. “Whoa.” They stared at me with wide, sparkling eyes. “Cool.”

“Told ya. Now, c'mon.” I grabbed their hand, and they stared down in awe. “I take it you know a good place to eat?”

“Huh?” They said absently, before looking up to meet my eyes. “Oh! Yeah, just, what about that thingy.”

They pointed to the annoying janitors cart. I rolled my eyes, and just pushed it down the hall in the opposite direction. “There we go, all fixed.” They laughed, and I smiled. They laughed even harder when a crash sounded from the direction I pushed it in. I shrugged. “I'm sure it's fine.”

They looked back for a second, before we both started to walk towards the college entrance, hand in hand. “Thought your fake job was to clean up messes.”

“Shh. It's fine. The janitor will get it.” They laughed, before looking back at our hands.

“Think we're moving a little fast? Cause up until you told me we were soulmates, I totally thought you might be planning to smite me.”

“All we've done is hold hands.” They innocently looked away in embarrassment. So wholesome. “Plus, I don't smite people. I'm more of a ‘give ‘em a taste of their own medicine’ kinda guy.”

“Good strategy. Revenge is sweet, after all.” 

“Not as sweet as you claim to be, if you can satisfy my sweet tooth.”

“Oh honey, I can satisfy more than just your sweet tooth.” They winked, before realizing what they said. They stared at the ground in regret and embarrassment, blushing again. I may not actually know them yet, but I can already tell why they're my soulmate. Flirty, funny, but adorably innocent. Well, we'll see about that last part.

“Lookin’ forward to it, Sweetness.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: PocketTheremin


End file.
